The last days
by riolulover97
Summary: You know how the story goes, Sora can't save the worlds while he's taking a power nap...but...what if his other half didn't return to him right away? Curious? Join Roxas during the final hours of his existence as he looks back on his life. The people he met, to the things he did. And maybe, just maybe, if he can hold on to hope, his situation may not be so dire after all.
1. Prologue: A final revisit

**(A/N Hey guys me again, and I just want to apologize again for all of these delays. I know most of you were expecting me to continue on with A buneary heart and Dual natures, and I am going to eventually. But I've been going through some hard times recently, and its been hard for me to write anything as of late. I'll be sure to get right back to work with my main stories, but not until I feel like I've fully recovered. I don't think I'll put them on hiatus or anything, but it MAY be a while before those stories get their chance in the spotlight again. Sorry, everyone.**

 **Oh and before I forget, here are a few things you should know about this mini-series;**

 **1\. this project won't be much longer than seven chapters, so don't expect me to have three different series up and running at once. That kind of pressure is a bit much for me.**

 **The reason for this is I feel like if I try to have all of these different things going on at once, I'm never going to finish any of them. The reason why I feel like this is because it had happened to me before on multiple occasions.**

 **2\. This story is meant to be a retelling of the prologue of kingdom hearts II and would make a lot more sense if you already have played the games and understand what has and hasn't happened yet.**

 **I assume that if you chose this story, you at least have played one of the games in general and if not, DO SO RIGHT AWAY! it is an AMAZING game franchise and I cannot recommend it enough. Not just for my sake, but for your own as well.**

 **3\. While not necessary, The characters are meant to be imagined as Pokemon.**

 **...okay so...story time.**

 **As you all probably have guessed by now, Pokemon is one of my favorite game franchises of all time. I loved it for many reasons, but one, in particular, was how different the species were from each other it was as if they all represented a personality of some kind. Eventually whenever I would see any character...ever really, I would always try to guess what species of Pokemon they would be if they were a Pokemon. I thought that maybe I could work that into one of my fics and, while it's not required for you to do so, these characters are meant to be thought of like Pokemon.**

 **4\. Some of the events you will see are not from the game and are original to me. you'll most likely know them when you see them.**

 **And that should cover it! Now, let's get on with my first Christmas gift to you guys ^_^**

* * *

 **(the slumbering labyrinth – fire emblem echoes)**

…

The air in the room was still, untouched by life for had been abandoned for years, long forgotten by its creators and devoid of any influence by nature, machine, or time...yet in that room, an entity stood alone in the darkness… It was not of the realm this room was located in that was for sure yet here it was, standing in that room all alone...staring blankly ahead.

"...SOON...VERY...SOON..."

it whispered the same words to itself over and over again…there was no door to leave the room or window, it was just four walls of darkness...the creature was trapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different place surrounded in light, a figure wearing a grey jacket stared at the being through a small square of light. "...man, that guy creeps me out sometimes." it said to itself in a sarcastic tone as the screen vanished in his hand... He was standing in a place of light, thousands upon thousands of numbers filled the empty space around him. Darting up and down as if on elevators to some unknowable destination… "...then again...he DOES serve a purpose, as do all creatures."

Some of the lines of numbers started to draw closer to him as he beckoned them forward with his hand. They waited in front of him, inches away from his face...they then started to spin around rapidly, as if struck with a sledgehammer around an invisible pole. They grew in speed for some time, until eventually, they formed into a strange shape, a 3-D hexagon of sorts.

The being clutched the shape in his hand and stared at it...eventually, he saw a string of data collect in the crystal-like structure...this was that text:

* * *

UNIVERSE: 12002122212

TIMELINE: VIC HEROES

MAKER: DNY/SQU

EDITOR: CLASSIFIED

UNIVERSE NAME: KDM HTS

DATA: PLENTIFUL

STORAGE: PLENTIFUL

QUALITY: PLENTIFUL

MODE: CRE

PASSWORD: *********

RESTRICTIONS: NONE

RISK: NONE

CONSEQUENCE: NONE

CANON: NEGATIVE

INFLUENCE: LIT TO NONE

TEXT: FULL

TEXT STYLE: SHORTHAND

CURRENT USER: UNKNOWN

CURRENT SEEKER: UNKNOWN

POSSIBLE HAZARDS: CLASSIFIED

USER CURRENTLY ACCESSING: 'RAYOFLIGHT377'

ACCESS UNIVERSE?

Y/N

* * *

 **(A/N also yes, the text above is meant to be read in Arial font.)**

He looked at the string of data for a while, as if he were pondering some kind of decision he had made. "...should I really do this?…..no, I lost too much, THIS. Is. NOTHING." as he said this last part, he slammed his open palm on the 'yes' option on the screen. It then flickered, as a new string of text appeared.

* * *

USER INPUT RECOGNIZED

WELCOME TO UNIVERSE 12000221 'RAYOFLIGHT377'

SENDING USER TO UNIVERSE NOW…

* * *

There was a bright light, brighter than any flashlight could replicate...and then he was gone...like a whisper on the wind he left the area, as the army of numbers continued on with their tasks unfazed by the sudden disappearance of the strange visitor, as if he had never existed at all. And why should they? He had nothing to do with them.

The only sign that he ever was there at all, was a small mark he left on the ground. It had three streaks, grey, white, and black. The two colors of balance stood opposite of each other, while the color in between joined them together. This combination of colors and shapes formed a single letter on the ground that could be read by anyone…

the letter was an H.

 **(end song)**

* * *

...

It would seem the struggle has ended...the boy who never should have been had just lost to the unrestrained power of the darkness.

He was placed on the tile underneath the machine, where he would live out the last of his days inside a lie. Perhaps it was an act of mercy, that now he would gain what he always wanted; his own life...now that he was destined to lose it. The machine whirred to life, preparing to perform its task...the figure in black robes looked on at him. "...poor thing.." he said under his breath.

"It's the fate of a nobody." said his companion as he pressed a few buttons to activate the machine...

* * *

...

The small mouse slept alone in the room...it was the color of brown mostly and had various decorations scattered around it. It was a nice place to live in, and yet it's sole occupant seemed...troubled. He was alone in the room, staring at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts. he felt...hollow inside for some reason as if he had no purpose left to fulfill. _"...is there nothing I can do?...the entire town has gone silent...almost death-like...maybe... I should..."_ He shut his eyes in agony. _"NO!...that's what he WANTS me to do...but I can't yet...not until I find a way..."_ he then looked out the window. " _...or at the very least, I find the missing pieces of my memory..."_

He was so close, almost everything lined up...but there was one thing that was missing. He didn't know their name but he knew they existed, it was a gut feeling. And the one thing he had to do before he yielded to the plans of this dastard...one person, that he knew existed yet couldn't remember...he was going to learn. He was going to do everything he could to discover who they were and how they fit into his puzzle of an existence before he would let himself fade away...to become someone else... He longed for those days when he could live in blissful ignorance. When everything made sense...when he had his own life...he closed his eyes again and smiled. " _...what I wouldn't give...to go back..._

He turned to the book on his window sill. It was small, and had a leather cover on it...in that book held his entire story. Everything he had ever experienced in his life...in a way, that book was more real than he was. _"...actually...yeah, maybe I should just have a moment to myself."_ he thought as he opened the first pages of the book. He skipped over a couple, before finding the one marked 'June 24th, Monday' seven days before the end of summer vacation...and then he read his entire story once more, allowing him to go back in time to when nothing mattered, and everything was okay.

 _"what I wouldn't give..."_ was his last thought before he drifted off into the past to reminisce...before it all went wrong.

* * *

And that's all for today my friends! Again, I know that this is kind of short, but this was only meant to be a prologue to a much longer story I have planned for later and this was more so to remind everyone that i am not dead...that's kind of a concern of mine you could say.

And with that, this is riolulover97, and by the time this fic is relesed it will be the most wonderfull time of the year! so with that in mind, i wish you all a merry Christmas! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: The band of friends

Hey everyone, It's the lover of all things arua again...There's not really...anything else I wanted to say so, let's get on with it!

 **(..Said me in 2018.**

 **WHOOO BOY...last days...here's a can of worms i never thought I'd open again.**

 **So, i bet you guys probably realized that i didn't include last days in my, 'fics-i-had-to-temporarily-cancel -cause-of-my-own-incompetence.' list, and some of you may have wondered if i was going to work on this story again. Well, it seems like I've found the resolve to keep on keeping on, and actually am working on a brand new one-shot as of now. [you know, project's i can actually keep under control.] until that point tho, i think it's only fitting that now that my two main story's have been retired, we focus more on the little guy here.**

 **So, one thing i think i should make clear before i begin. I'm REALLY sorry if i tend to do this, 'i say something happens, wait no take it back' kind of thing. I don't really have any beta readers, or mentors, or anyone to help me realize that what I'm doing MAY be a mistake, I'm a young, inspiring author after all, I'm gonna make mistakes. I just really hope you guys just don't get sick of it cause, unfortunately, i get the feeling i may need to do that a bit during the whole, 'figuring it out' phase. Also, ONE MORE THING! While certain bits of dialogue, and the story will be changed in a way unique to me, i should note that until later down the line, this story will be VERY similar to the main plot of Kingdom hearts II, so i don't want to cause any confusion when someone realizes certain parts of the story will almost be complete copy-and-paste. I'm not trying to steal anything here, it's not like I can claim ownership of the sires. I'm just borrowing certain aspects of it for my unique interpretation.**

 **We all clear? Great, now let's get back into the story!)**

* * *

 **(Lazy afternoons - kingdom hearts ll)**

* * *

It was another quiet afternoon in twilight town, the sun was glowing a soft, golden color as it sat on the edge of sight. The townsfolk were walking around, greeting each other, running errands, or doing part-time jobs to make ends meet. On this day, in particular, a young electric mouse was sleeping in his room alone the only signs of life coming from him was the gentle sound of his breath.

It was after three minutes of his rest that a female Raichu walked into the room, carrying a plate of waffles along with some orange juice. She smiled at the sleeping mouse and said the following: "rise and shine sweetheart! you wouldn't want to spend the last days of your vacation sleeping in, would you?"

The mouse's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice. "..hm?...oh..morning mom..." he said his eyelids half closed before letting out a soft yawn. "...is it...morning now?" he asked unsure of the time of day. You see, for a strange reason the town was almost always covered in the glow of twilight, it only fading when the moon showed its face. For this reason, it was hard for the townsfolk to tell just what time it was without any sort of watch.

"Yes my dear, it's morning. Now, you should eat up and get ready to play with your friends, they're obviously expecting you to join them by now." the Raichu said as it put the plate on his bed and the glass on his windowsill.

"...yeah, the last days of summer...will do that to you... and knowing those guys...they're gonna wait for me anyway." he said while rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness that was bothering him. As the lady left the room, the boy stopped her to say something. "..um..mom?" he asked, waiting for her to turn around.

She did so. "Yes, sweetie?"

He gave her an honest smile. "...Thank you for the waffles. You make the best ones around."

She smiled back. "...you're welcome...Roxas." she said as she gently closed the door...

* * *

A few minutes later, and the only things left of the breakfast were the syrup on the plate, and the empty cup by the windowsill. The boy known as Roxas sighed a content sigh and took a moment to lay back down on his bed...he didn't know why, but looking at the ceiling with a full stomach allowed him to relax...he had come to the town of twilight about a mouth after he had graduated into 8th grade, and had moved to a new town to better reach his new school. Upon arriving at this new town, he had met up with his new friends and got to know bond with them over the summer, his father was often out on work most of the time, but his mother had always stayed with him, a kind and generous Raichu that had always been there for him...

He then rose from the bed balling his hands into fists with a determined look on his face. "Right! This is the last chance we get to go to the beach, and I'm not about to waste it lying in bed!" he said as he got off the mattress and hurried downstairs, eager to reunite with his friends.

They had been planning this trip for a long time, and his mother had finally given him the go-ahead to make the trip. Of course, they wanted it to be just the four of them going and as she wasn't coming, she wasn't paying for the tickets. That was the promise Roxas made to her: that they would be responsible enough to make the money for the trip themselves, and be responsible enough to take care of themselves.

However it was summertime, and not many jobs were available for them too take. And even if there were, it's not like they could make that kind of money that fast so...what to do?

Fortunately, there was a solution. Every year the people of traverse town would hold an event called 'the struggle tournament' and the victor would receive enough prize money to take them on a trip like that, not to mention a trophy and bragging rights! Their plan was to train themselves up to be ready for the tournament while enjoying the last moments of their summer, doing a few odd jobs around town to make some extra expenses for souvenirs and snacks, and finish their summer reports..Hayner, being the guy is was, decided to take the reports on last...they had a few days to do all of this.

* * *

After a few minutes, he wound up at their usual spot it was a quiet place, hidden away from the rest of the town in a back alley. It contained various odds and ends, such as a couch, a dart-board, and a few other things they had collected. In the room sat the three people Roxas knew better than anybody, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"About time you showed up!" Hayner said in his famous 'i'm-the-guy-in-charge' voice. "Any longer and I would have assumed that you had gotten sick!"

"At a time like this!? Heck no, we've got too many things that need to be done!" said the young electric mouse, establishing that they had agendas to address.

"Yeah, like oh I don't know, our HOMEWORK that we've been procrastinating for LORD knows how long." Olette said, establishing that they had responsibilities to address.

"Oh, stop being a joy killer Olette, I want to enjoy what time we have left without any concerns over stuff like that." Hayner said, casually deflecting her argument that their time could be better spent.

"That's what you said YESTERDAY, and the day before THAT, and the day before THAT...Heck, you've been saying that this ENTIRE MONTH!...*sigh*..I'm TRYING to keep us all out of TROUBLE Hayner!" Said Olette, clearly upset that her concerns for their grades weren't being taken seriously.

"Ok, can we avoid any arguments for now?" Pence said, trying to keep them on topic.

"But-"

"The important thing right now is that we need to get to the beach. After that, we can just do our homework there...before THAT though, we got to do something our names." Pence stated, cutting off Olette from making an argument.

"..Our names?" Roxas asked, not quite up to date on recent events.

"You don't know?" Pence said, being the one who was the most up-to-date about recent events in the city. "Well, basically random stuff's being stolen from random people all across the city..and Seifer and his gang have been galvanizing about, tellin' everybody WE'RE the thieves!"

"..Ugh..him again?" Roxas complained. Seifer was a boy who had moved into the city long before Roxas or any of his friends had been there. He wasn't really a bully to them..in the stereotypical sense, but he was just...unpleasant. He used lies to get his way, and seemed to pick on Roxas's friends for no reason at all. He could only guess he was just raised poorly and turned out this way cause the only 'friends' he had were people no better than him, a gang of thugs of which, he was the leader.

"Yup..mister irritation is back in the game." Hayner said as he got up from his spot. "..I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen from all over town, and we have a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So, if HE wants to think we did it, i can't really blame him. See...that's not what really bugs me." The boy then started walking back and forth. "..What REALLY bugs me, is that he had to go around town, badmouthing us by making the townsfolk think WE'RE the thieves, which is NOT, NECESSARY!..Ugh...and now the whole town, and their mother's are treating us like the Klepto Club!"

Roxas just gave him a sarcastic look, to which Hayner responded with: "Hey, c'mon! You know it's just an expression, I'm not saying your OWN mom's treating you bad cause of rumors."

Hayner then swung his fist, which he caught with his other hand. "Now...how do we fix this?" he said, looking around the room for idea's.

There was a period of silence as everyone seemed to be at a loss for answers, none of them had been in a situation like this before, and thus weren't sure how to clear their names in the first place..eventually, Roxas broke the silence.

"Uh, well..." He thought for a moment. "..Maybe we could find the REAL thieves. If we did, we could prove we didn't do anything cause we had the culprits right there in front of us."

Pence was the next to get up from his seat. "..Well, it sounds fun at least!" he said, eager to start a new 'project' as it were.

"Yeah, but what do we do about Seifer?" Hayner asked, not willing to let the crimes against them go un-punished.

"One things at a time Hayner." Roxas said, getting up from HIS seat now. "First, we gotta clear our names. If we try to deal with anything else first, the whole town will be breathing town our backs. And if we antagonize Seifer, It'll leave a black mark on us, possibly lasting even AFTER we fix things."

"..Rggh.." Hayner growled, getting annoyed at their situation...however, before he could express his annoyance...

"AGGH!" Pence shouted from another room, startling everyone else present.

"WHA- what's wrong?!" Hayner shouted as they looked at Pence's horrified face.

"They're...they're GONE! OUR, (_) ARE GONE!"

* * *

 **..And thus, the first real chapter ends.**

 **Yeahh, I'm sorry to leave you guy's hanging on a chapter like this, but it's kinda getting late where I'm writing this, and i should probably get some rest. (and also,work on that one shot.) fun fact by the way, i actually had a half-written version of this chapter that got deleted due to an error on my computer (..Which, also deleted my motivation for writing this story for a good while..) so, i decided to use that as a reference to what i could improve on in the final product, which is what you're seeing now.**

 **Anyway, this is Riolulover97, in need of sleep...**


	3. Chapter 2: In order to win

Bet you guy's thought I was gonna disappear again?

Well, as real as a possibility as that is, it isn't happening yet! Welcome back to the last days everyone! (And yes, this may just become my NEW primary focusing story cause well, it's a bit easier to control and drive the plot of the story when you already have a map of where you are. Not to mention I already knew where I wanted to go with this fic so HOPEFULLY, I can finish this one.) Nothing to noteworthy has been happening lately, so I'm just gonna jump straight into the story, starting...now!

* * *

Everyone looked at pence with a look of...confusion.

"..Uh..what did you say Pence?" Olette asked him, not hearing what he said.

"..Huh? What do you mean?! I said OUR (_) HAS BEEN-!" He shouted even louder to make sure they got the point.

However, as he spoke, he seemed to realize that he seemingly stopped talking mid-sentence, not finishing his thought. "..Wha..wait.."

"You trying to mess with us Pence?" Hayner said as he started to suspect something.

"Hey! I'm not..here, just look for yourselves!" He said as he showed them what he was talking about. It was a single wooden box, (or crate depending on how you see it) with nothing inside.

Olette was the first to notice this, as she proclaimed "Ah! It IS gone, our (_)!"

"SEE! I'M NOT-" Pence began, as he stopped midway as he realized the truth of their situation...the scary, shivering truth. "..You can't say it...YOU CAN'T SAY THE WORD (_)!" he shouted as he saw the pattern in disbelief.

"..Okay, no. That's stupid." Hayner said as he attempted to say the word. "..(_)...(_)..."

Panic rose through his face as he clutches his throat and made..kind of, choking sounds as he flailed around trying to say the word. "(_)! (_)! (_)! (_)! (_)! (_)! **(_)!** "

Finally, after thirty seconds of this, he had to give up in pure confusion. "AHHHH! WHAT IS THIS?! I CAN'T SAY IT!" His hands clutched his head as he stared down at the ground in disbelief. "..This is to weird..."

"..But you DO understand what I'm saying right? Our (_) is GONE!" Pence said as he once again pointed to the empty wooden box.

Roxas started to ponder the situation they were in. "..Stolen...and not just the (_), but somehow...the very WORD (_), they stole that as well!"

Olette seemed to be hesitant to believe something like that was possible. "..A thief that can steal..words? That doesn't seem..logical. Or possible."

"Well, what other explanation is there? It's not like we could have forgotten how to say it, and we definitely know what it is so.." Roxas began to think..this was all a bit out of their league. A word-thief? This is the kind of thing you'd see on kids programming, not ACTUALLY happening in real life.

"HOLY COW!" Pence said as he thought more about what was happening. "Can you imagine if we caught this guy and we gt back the word for everyone in town?! We'd be FAMOUS!" He shouted in excitement.

"You don't need to act s happy about it, this is kind of serious...of course, being known across the town would certainly have it's perks.." Hayner said, imagining the benefits they would see for solving a problem like this. "..Well, whatever's going on, we won't be able to solve it by hanging around in one place and thinking to ourselves." He started walking out the door. "Now let's find that thief! That stole our (_)!" and with that, he dashed out ready to chase after them.

"H-Hey! Wait up, I don't wanna miss out on this!" Pence said, as he gave chase after Hayner.

"Wha-GUYS! Where are we even going?!" Olette said as she dashed after the three of them, leaving Roxas own his own, standing in their little base.

"..Good grief, those guy's can be a handful." He said as he walked out of the alley and into the streets.

The place they had chosen for their hideout was secluded from most of the town, everyone tended to stick around to the main plaza as that was where most of the shops were, so people had everything they needed at arms reach. He saw his friends run away to the train station, probably looking for some kind of hint as to where the thief was heading. He sighed. "Well, if they already forgot i was there i guess they don't need me for their 'investigation.'" He stared at the plaza in the distance. "..Maybe now would be a good time to take five." He said as he started walking down the pathway to the center of the town.

* * *

 **(Twilight town theme - Kingdom hearts III)**

 **(P.S Yes, i know kingdom hearts three is out now, and no, i haven't played it all the way through so if Roxas DOES come back in the main games, just know this was written before i had that knowledge.)**

The electric mouse was sitting at a table, eating a grilled cheese sandwich. He had decided to take a break in the main town after his friends bolted off to figure out the town..he was used to it really, they all moved at their own pace, and sometimes it was to fast for even him too keep up. So, whenever he wanted to hang back for a bit after they had met up for the day, (it was a natural thing for them to meet up at their usual spot, and then afterwards they would either spend the whole day together, or go their separate ways.) he'd come to the main plaza where he'd grab a snack to eat...for some reason he felt like he was ALWAYS hungry.

The cafe near the main plaza was one of his favorite places to go, they had some of the best meals you could ask for, and it was a prime location to do some people watching. He saw the people of twilight town going about their lives, kids even younger than him going about playing tag, adults hanging up posters for the recent struggle tournament, and just general living their lives. "..*giggle*..So! How's my favorite customer doing?" Said a friendly face next to Roxas. He smiled and turned to face her.

Her names was Kristina, an Audino that was the owner of the cafe. The two of them were close associates, and Roxas even worked for her in his spare time as one of the odd jobs he did to raise money for their beach trip. "..Just fine as always, Kris." He responded to her. Kris was a bit of a nickname he had for her he often used in casual conversation.

She had brought him a bag of chips and a soda can as part of his order. She smiled back at him. "So, your friends up and gallop about on some crazy adventure again?" She asked him.

Roxas sighed. "..Yeah, they did...Seifer's been spreading a rumor about how we're all thieves, and now most of the town's been avoiding me..they went off to try to catch the real crook, but i dunno...I may have suggested the idea, but I'd honestly rather take things a bit slow and just wait for everyone to realize Seifer's just making stuff up with no proof again. Not sure how we'd catch them in the first place anyway."

The Audino seemed to pity the boy. "Aw, that's a real shame, someone like you shouldn't have to worry about all of this." She then proceeded to get in a bit of a huff about things. "..Honestly, i don't understand this, 'Seifer' fellow. He seems to just pick on people for no good reason and mess with them to fulfill his own twisted amusement. Really, did NO ONE raise that child?! He should know better, and I'm starting to consider weather or not i should go to his family and talk some sense into the whole lot of them."

"..I wouldn't want to trouble you with all of it. I mean, as annoying as he is, he never try's to directly threaten us with anything, and even for something like this everyone will figure it out soon enough." Roxas said as he looked Kris in her eyes. "He's not worth the trouble Kris, trust me."

She sighed. "..Well, I still think SOMETHING should be done..maybe all he needs is a reason to leave you all alone, something to keep him away...I know!" She said, getting a bit excited,"How about, I train you up to get stronger, and YOU knock some sense into the lout! That way, he'll stop bothering you an your friends!"

Roxas seemed a bit caught off guard at this response. "Wha-!?..I...I don't really just want to beat him up..besides, how would you even 'train' me? I'm barely able to qualify for the struggle tournament!"

She just laughed it off. "Oh, c'mon Roxas, we're Pokemon! It'll take a lot more that a few bruises to take us down! Besides, knowing his type he'll probably enjoy it." She then gave hims a..fairly cheeky wink. "And to answer your other question..well, it may be hard to believe, but back in the day i was a personal coach for a group of Pokemon in my original home! And they all turned out to be pretty fine fighters if i do say so myself!"

 **(Sidenote: If you know what I'm referencing here...pat yourself on the back, you earned it. ;) )**

Roxas still seemed to be a bit hesitant about following through with this plan...but he did admit, a city without Seifer constantly breathing down him and his friends neck's would be appreciated. And he did need to prepare for the struggle tournament if he was gonna stand a fighting chance...and they NEEDED to win if they were gonna make enough money.

He glanced around, checking to be sure no one was watching. "...Okay...IF. I were to accept your offer...would you tell anyone about it?"

She just kept on smiling, with her cheerful demeanor. "That depends...do you want anyone to know?"

..At that point, he pretty much gave up. "...*sigh*..No."

She giggled a bit, and gave him a little * _boop*_ on his nose. "Then it can be our little secret. And no, it won't cost you anything other than kicking Seifer's non-existent tail. And if I've been gathering info correctly, you seem to be in need of more money that a simple day's work at my place can get you, and the struggle tournaments coming up sooon.

Now, Roxas had known Kristina for a FAIRLY long time. And he knew by now she basically had him around her finger so, he decided to just accept it. "..(sigh*..Alright Kris, you got me..I'll do it. But not yet, there's something i got to handle first."

Kristina pumped her fist into the air in triumph "YESS! It's been WAY too long since i had a student! I haven't seen those other four in..geez, feels like FOREVER." She eagerly stared at him."So, when do we start?!"

He smiled as he grabbed the sandwich, chips and soda. "Just give me a few, I've got to take care of something and then I'll head right back." He started to walk away. but then remembered something, hurrying back. "..S-Sorry..uh, how much do I owe you?"

She gave him another wink. "For you sweetie? Don't even worry about it, on the house." She knew him long enough to grow a true friendship with him, and that was enough for her to give him special perks.

Roxas gave her a bit of a sassy look. "..You know, you keep giving out free meals like this and your gonna go out of business."

She just turned her head. "Pfft. Please, I'm the best cafe you'll ever find in this town, I'll make it back in like, two hours."

"Yeah. Two rush hours." He said as he kept on walking. They often had teasing banter like this, but they never really meant any of it. "..I'll be back in a bit Kris."

"..I know you will Roxas." Kristina said as she watched him slowly walk away from the cafe, and then turned a corner, gone from sight.

* * *

The next place the little mouse traveled to was a little hill a ways away from town, right outside of the train station He often came here when he needed to think about something, or wanted to write something down..the latter, is why he came today.

He sat on the grass and took out a small leather book. This was his diary, a collection of drawing, notes, and entry's about his day to day life he had kept ever since he had passed 6th grade. He opened it up and came to a page where the paper went blank. He started writing down his most recent entry.

 _"..And so, my friends went off on another silly quest to go try to chase down the mysterious_ _thief that had somehow stolen not just our precious keepsake, but they very word it was named. Of course, I wasn't convince they would get too far, it's just one of there on-the-spot idea's, same as always._

 _..I wondered if i should have mentioned any of this to Kristina, but I guess I'd rather not cause panic if possible. The inability to say a word would freak out_ _people, and it's best to avoid that for now._

 _..Every now and again i think back to my life prior to twilight town..and then I realize how..much has happened here. This city has provided me with so many experiences and friends, it makes my life prior to coming here seem boring in comparison...i owe a lot to these people, this town..it's been one of the best experiences of my life._

 _..I just hope everyday can be like this, always..alas, summer vacations coming to a close, and once it does I'll be stuck back in my boring school life..we'll probably have to star scheduling things, and i KNOW that's gonna bother Hayner. But, that's all in the future, and now is the present. the present, of summer vacation._

 _..These guy's will make it to the beach this time, I'll make sure of that..one final memory before it all goes away.."_

He closed the book, and put in in a small bag he always carry's with him. He looked out at the perpetual sunset, marveling at how it always looked that way.

 _"..It's strange how this place ALWAYS seems to be at a state of twilight...almost like time doesn't move on in here."_

He shook his head and made his way back to the main plaza. He had no time to wonder about stuff like that, he had training to do, and he had to admit, he needed it. As he walked back, he thought about the beach, and the thing they'd do there once they had achieved their goal.

...Little did he know at the time that, sadly, he'd never get the chance to go there.

* * *

And that's gonna wrap it up for the second chapter everyone! You can see now how I'm slightly twisting some of the details of the original game, like how Roxas has a lot more details about his backstory, and there are certain character's that weren't in the games. You can expect this to be how the story will play out. Certain key events will still be present, but most of the time I'll add in a few things unique to me to keep things fresh and interesting.

Anyway, this is Riolulover97, who's..not going to say anything about him being back, because he KNOW'S somethings gonna pop up that cause's him to go dark again.

...ohhh, goshdang it..


End file.
